Friendship
by I M Sterling
Summary: Friendship is a funny thing...the story of the bond three people form. Lucius POV. LM/HG/SS Rated M for subject matter. Mature readers ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

_**In my attempt to try my hand at every single plotline in the fanfic Potterverse…this is my take on LM/HG/SS. **_

_**This is rated 'mature content' simply for the subject matter (not sure if it will have smut…I'm still debating). Thanks to onecelestialbeing who talked me into posting…anyone who hasn't read her work needs to hop over and try some of her fics…they are fantastic.**_

_**Again, this is a story about three adults forming an unconventional bond…it's going to offend a lot of readers…if you know you're one of them, please stick with one of my other 'T' fics…**_

_**Oh…this world belongs to JKR…I just play in it!**_

Lucius Malfoy bit back a groan.

It wouldn't be long now. Three days was more than enough to endure, and even the combined efforts of his old friend Severus and the witch (as if she were the only witch in the world)…not even their combined efforts could forestall the inevitable much longer.

His loyal friends were still fighting, but he'd known what he was doing. He'd seen the curse before. He tried not to think about how it had almost hit the witch. Unacceptable. He was very content that he'd blocked it, though if he were being honest with himself, he would rather he'd done so with something other than his body…

But he didn't regret stepping in front of the witch. He didn't regret offering to go on the raid to dismantle dark objects, since the Minister had purloined Severus for the weekend.

He knew that he was in a delirious phase because he wasn't in much pain at the moment. The curse should have killed him within hours, but the witch had pulled another bleeding miracle out of her handbag of tricks and stabilized him somehow…

Severus was fetched, healers were consulted, and he doubted his two friends had slept since that fateful night, working tirelessly to find a cure…

Friendship. That was how this had all started.

LMHGSS

He'd gone back for Severus' body after the battle. He'd intended to take his friend back to the manor, bury him with dignity as an official Malfoy. Imagine his surprise to find the insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all already there. She'd been there for the same duty, but she'd found that Snape was alive. The chit had ordered him…him!...to raid Severus' private potions stock (actually, it was a very good thing that it had been him…very few other wizards could have gotten through the wards, and some of the potions on his shelves were completely illegal.)

Together, he and the Granger girl had managed to stabilize his old friend.

That was when she started chewing on her lip. He'd wondered, at the time, if she was trying to cannibalize herself. She was thin enough to consider it.

"Where to take him? The Order…"

He had snorted. The Order would never trust Severus Snape, no matter what the man had done. Lucius was fairly certain that his old friend really had been Dumbledore's man…and he was sure he knew why. He'd never bought Sev's assurances to the Dark Lord that Lily Evans had been just a passing fancy. He was just a good enough occlumens to tuck that doubt away even from even Voldemort.

"He'll come to the manor of course. We'll take care of him there." He meant himself and the house elves. Draco and Narcissa were already on their way to America, courtesy of some old acquaintances. He was rather fond of his wife (arranged marriage or not) and he adored his son. He would stay and try to salvage what he could for Draco's sake…Merlin knew the boy had been through hell the last two years of the war…

The little Gryffindor swot was impertinent enough to shoot him a distrustful glance. Her voice was strong and she was fingering her wand as she spoke her next words.

"He was ours you know. Dumbledore's man through and through."

Ah. Hermione Granger was worried about Severus Snape. He smirked slightly, thinking about Sev's probable reaction to that… In happier times Lucius would have found it extremely amusing.

"You mean he was Lily Evan's man through and through. He's been my friend longer than you've been alive Miss Granger…_do_ give me the benefit of assuming I can see past the tip of my nose."

She looked shocked. It was easy for her to look that way. Her eyes were huge in her face after a year on the run. She looked like hell…of course, he did too…

"You don't mind."

"That Severus helped kill a psychopath who had imprisoned myself and my family so he had access to our bank accounts? No, Miss Granger…I was quite content for Tom Riddle to remain in the Albanian forest, even more content that he is dead at the hand of Harry Potter. If I'd had my way, he would have met his end much, much sooner."

They'd reached an understanding at that moment somehow. She'd helped him get Severus back to his home, despite her shudders at entering the place.

It wasn't the first time that he'd admired Gryffindor bravery (not that he'd ever admit it!)…but to his mind it was one of the more impressive displays of it. He had tortured and been tortured many times. The pain was terrible. But the real damage was to the mind…and having strength enough to face the place where it happened so soon after the event showed a truly unique human being in front of him.

They had made Severus comfortable, and he'd shoo'd her off, but not before extracting a promise from her.

"If I'm arrested in the next few days, you will take care of him?"

He'd hated to ask, but leaving him at the mercy of house elves or the Order of the Phoenix left a sour taste in his mouth. "They won't be able to find him, but I'll key you to the wards."

She'd looked at him, and he had seen something there…a grim determination. He didn't think much on it at the time. It wasn't until later, when a Ministry owl delivered pardons for himself, his family, and Severus, when she bullied healers at St Mungo's into making house calls, and when she personally delivered an Order of Merlin, (First class) to Severus' bedside that he truly understood the lengths the witch would go to. Her use of threats, bribery, name-dropping, and physical violence in those first days after the war was inspired. She would have made a fine Malfoy.

He'd chuckled to himself when he'd thought that. Severus was recovering… albeit slowly, his family was safe (but had chosen to remain in America, on his recommendation…he didn't much trust the general populace to be as intimidated by the little witch as the Ministry was).

He and Severus saw a lot of Miss Granger in those first days. She was helping re-build Hogwarts, but she slipped over to the manor most evenings. Lucius took an odd sort of pleasure in feeding her every time she showed up. Even after an entire summer at Hogwarts she was still much too thin, and there were deep circles under her eyes that indicated that she didn't sleep well.

He was enjoying a glass of wine in his study when she walked in one evening after a lengthy visit. She'd put Severus to bed as gently as his own mother might have done, and was preparing to leave.

"A glass of wine or three would not go amiss. It might help you sleep better than whatever you've been taking."

The girl's eyes narrowed in anger for a moment, but she'd noticed his own dark circles.

He'd laughed and tapped them. "Yes. I would know. Now, can I send a bottle home with you, or would you at least accept a glass here?"

She'd allowed him to pour her a glass while she wandered about the study, perusing his books. It wasn't something he would normally allow, but the girl was outside his normal rules.

"Why did you do it?"

She'd turned around so quickly that her curly hair bounced.

"Why did you work so hard to get a pardon for me of all people? I need not remind you…you who were at the Ministry that night…I did not deserve any such thing."

She nodded and took another sip of wine. "For one thing, your arrest would have left Severus less protected. I'm no fool. The cachet of being a war hero is already waning as the fear and chaos recede. I had no idea how quickly it would happen in those first few days, but I knew it would. Once Kingsley steps down as Minister, well, I'll basically have all the influence that any good PR problem does. I don't mind that for myself, but I want Snape on his own two feet before it happens. He's one of ours. He bled and nearly died for us…for me." She looked down at her glass.

"I suppose that's the real answer to your question. It wasn't hard to get pardons for your wife and son. I had to lie outrageously to get you off. But there was no profit in going back for Severus' body. There was no safety in tirelessly working to heal him. He's your friend. Severus is on my list…the list of people I would do nearly anything to save if they are in trouble. It's a short list."

She finished her wine and walked toward the floo.

"Thank you, the wine was excellent."

Things changed between them after that conversation.

Severus recovered slowly. Lucius decided that the younger witch's interest in her former teacher should be encouraged.

"I noted that the Hogwarts Library was damaged in the final battle Miss Granger."

She'd nodded sadly as she watched Severus doze in a hammock in the garden. It was one of the last fine days in September. She'd taken a temporary place at Hogwarts as librarian. Madam Pince was in no condition to oversee the massive work needed to put the library to rights.

"One more loss in a sea of loss…"

She was watching Severus when she said it, but he rather thought that she was speaking of the growing distance between herself and her two school mates, the other members of the so-called Golden Trio.

Or perhaps she _was_ referring to the library; the little swot loved her books after all.

"It is true that it will never be exactly the same again, but while the Malfoy library does run high toward those books that might be considered dark, we have an excellent selection of other texts as well. I have a spell that can copy any text, even those warded and protected as my books are. The spell would have to be done inside the library…"

She'd lit up. "Really?"

He'd smiled, happy to see some excitement out of her. She'd grown a bit despondent.

"Yes really. It's a brilliant public relations move, if I do say so myself. But you must promise me that you won't say a word about where you're getting the books…the secret will travel faster that way." They shared a laughing glance, but it was true enough.

The library project really did go some way toward clearing the Malfoy name. It helped that it was done quietly, with little or no fan fair, and that Lucius used his remaining influence in the pureblood community to entice others to donate from their private libraries as well. In the end, the Hogwarts library had to add several additional rows to provide space (and the restricted section grew out of all bounds…)

Severus was rather waspish about that. "Can you imagine the trouble the little brats are going to get into with those books at their fingertips?"

Hermione had chuckled as she took a bite of the fragrant meal in front of her. She ate with them a few times a week now. He knew that Severus looked forward to her visits as much as he did.

"Oh I took care of that Professor. I have an undetectable spell on all the books that allows me to see who is really reading what…and Professor Vector and I came up with an algorithm that predicts what sort of trouble they might be getting into based on their reading materials."

Severus raised a brow, impressed in spite of himself. "Trouble?" His lips twitched. "Like turning one's self into a cat during second year?"

She'd sniffed, totally unrepentant. "My polyjuice potion was perfect…my mistake was in acquiring a cat hair rather than a human one."

Lucius laughed and even Severus chuckled.

Hermione had beamed at both of them. "The good news is that we don't have many students like that…" She'd looked down at her plate, and the men could tell she was remembering the ones she'd lost.

Severus raised his glass. "To absent friends…"

LMHGSS

Severus eventually recovered his full health, but Lucius had managed to keep him at the manor. It didn't matter that his friend stayed mostly out of misplaced pity…

Narcissa met someone who actually fell in love with her, and since Draco was grown, she was ready to abolish the sham of a marriage that they had endured all these years. Lucius was pleased that she was happy. Narcissa had done her level best to make a bad situation bearable when they'd been forced to marry…he'd done what he could to keep her happy. She was an excellent mother to their son.

Draco had finished his last year of school and had taken the American equivalent of the NEWTS. Lucius arranged for him to open a branch of Malfoy Enterprises in the States, and the boy seemed to be doing well. They didn't actually see much of each other, and the conversations were stilted…but he had hopes that Draco would eventually forgive him for his part in the war.

He found it a bit odd, but his acceptance of Cissa's relationship seemed to have thawed the ice between himself and his son more than anything.

He mentioned that one evening while he was sharing a glass of wine with Severus and Hermione.

"It's selfless." The quiet comment caught him off guard. He looked at the witch as she held her glass.

"You've never discussed your motivations with Draco, so he doesn't know why you took up with Voldy-pants in the first place…but he knows that there is no selfish reason why you should be so genuinely pleased that his mother is happy with someone else. It makes you look like cuckold, the settlement you gave her was generous…there was no good reason to do those things, much less to look happy about it…unless you truly loved your ex-wife…but you weren't in love with her."

Severus raised a brow.

Lucius sighed. "Dead on of course. Marrying Cissy was like you marrying Mr. Potter. We were not related by blood, I loved her dearly, but we were never…compatible." That was a nice way to put that they'd both been a bit nauseous at the idea of bedding each other to begin with…and nearly twenty years of marriage hadn't changed that.

"Well, Draco's a logical thinker. He's going to mull that around in his head for a bit, and I imagine your relationship will have a change to grow as much as you both allow it to…"

She'd smiled at him. And he'd smiled back.

He didn't like it when she finally left Hogwarts and took a job at the Department of Mysteries. Severus liked it even less.

Within a month, Severus was an Unspeakable and partnered with Miss Granger.

"Honestly! I'm not a child Severus."

"Obviously."

"I don't need you to protect me!"

"No, you are a highly competent witch, though I must admit you are too reliant on foolish wand waving as opposed to brewing a good potion."

"Then why are you following me to work at the Ministry?"

"Because it's rather boring around here without you."

Lucius had lasted another month before signing a contract with the Ministry to consult on dark and deadly objects.

She'd been furious.

"You too?"

"Severus is correct. The manor is rather boring without you. I feel the need of a challenge."

LMHGSS

Eventually, Draco married a pure-blood American debutant named Samantha…

Hermione and Severus accompanied Lucius to the wedding and they'd laughed good-naturedly about her little pug nose, naturally platinum hair, and generous curves.

"That boy runs to type. But he's never dated anyone that I know of who was so…curvy."

The new Mrs. Malfoy was certainly that. By current standards she was almost fat, though no one would ever say that in her presence. She was a lively, spirited witch with aquamarine eyes and long curling hair. Her large breasts and wide hips were a sign of good fortune for the Malfoy line as the years passed. Nine months after the wedding she presented a beaming Draco with a set of twins. Twelve months later they sent pictures of triplets.

Lucius had laughed when he'd heard the news that she was expecting again.

Severus was happy for his godson. "Tell that witch I want a copy of whatever fertility spell she's using, in case I ever decide to tie the knot. Having a full family in one go seems highly efficient."

Hermione snorted. "Maybe to you. Not all of us have the hips to pull that off." It had taken years of eating to put flesh enough on her. Four years after the war, she no longer looked like a famine victim, but she was still all slender lines and boyish hips.

Lucius knew the line of her hips and he didn't let his eyes roam. Severus eyed the witch hungrily. She saw it and blushed.

LMHGSS

It wasn't long after that when Severus took the girl to his bed. Lucius had sighed, worrying about their dynamic, but in the end it changed very little between the three of them, at least from Lucius' perspective.

LMHGSS

"No, I absolutely forbid it."

"Lucius, you've been more than generous…"

He snorted. "Don't be silly Hermione, I've been a selfish old bastard and I intend to go on being one. And my favorite indulgence is having a beautiful woman at my table every night at dinner. There is absolutely no reason for the two of you to leave. Simply move into Severus' bleeding wing!"

Severus sighed. "Old friend, we really shouldn't impose…"

"It's not an imposition."

He had, for once, allowed a little of the loneliness he felt to leak out on his face. All in the name of manipulating them of course…but it was true enough that the manor would be a hollow, empty place without them.

"What about a compromise? The dower house on the back of the property would give you some space of your own…"

"You don't need to house us."

"I do need to have you both close! I'd much rather you simply stayed in the wing…it would be less trouble for the house elves, and I know how you like to spare them Hermione…"

She'd rolled her eyes and stepped up to him. He felt himself drawn into her arms. "Don't worry Lucius. You aren't losing Severus, or me."

He'd hugged the little witch back and his eyes had rested on Severus…his notoriously possessive friend. He was grinning.

"Damn Gryffindor women make Slytherins go all mushy."

LMHGSS

He'd had his way about the wing in the end. Hermione started taking up some of the 'duties' associated with Mrs. Malfoy when she moved in. He tried not to impose, but he found that he enjoyed watching her play hostess, sparkling like a jewel.

He and Severus watched her with slightly gloating expressions that were a bit too close in nature.

That was probably what started the rumors.

_**AN: I'll post more New Year's Day. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's another bit of this…Again…mature audiences only please!**_

"He said _what_?"

She'd returned from work one afternoon, and cried on his chest.

"Severus will Avada the little brat."

"No…don't tell him Lucius. I don't want him fighting with Ron. He's just stupid and hot-headed. Besides, he's only repeating rumors someone else started…well mostly…."

"I'm surprised he has wit enough to repeat nursery rhymes."

She'd choked out a laugh.

"Did is never occur to young mister Weasley that if you were interested in having two men in your bed, you most certainly had the opportunity while living with Mr. Potter and himself?"

She'd blushed. "Ron…well, yes…that was one of the things he said…but he was just upset."

Lucius fought down his rage. "I don't think I'll wait for Severus. I'm going to Avada the little bastard myself. To make a totally groundless…"

"That's what I was saying Lucius…Ron knows it's not groundless."

Lucius choked. "We've never…"

She looked up at him and took a shuddering breath. "No…but the boys and I…" She looked down and continued. "It was cold. We'd been in a tent all winter, and it was freezing. We finally decided to share one bed…more blankets, body heat…at least that was my theory."

Lucius summoned two glasses of wine. He didn't know about her, but he was fairly certain he was going to need it to listen to the rest of the story.

She laughed at the wine as she took a sip.

"We'd had a good evening. We were able to go to a muggle grocery store under polyjuice. I'd splurged on a bottle of whiskey…we were all depressed, and I thought I'd astonish the boys a bit…shake them up, make them smile. It always shocked them when I broke the rules. You'd think a kneezle had suggested getting drunk."

"We managed a decent meal for once, and spent awhile drinking. I'm an affectionate drunk, and I was trying to limit my intake, but Ron suggested a drinking game…

One thing led to another…

…it didn't end with actual intercourse, but it was more than enough to make all of us squeamish. Ron left less than a week after…stormed off and left us…he came back, but he never really believed that Harry and I hadn't…it was almost as if he left just to give us the opportunity and reason to go through with it…"

She shook her head. "Harry and I slept in the same bed for the rest of the winter without a single problem…" She blushed. "Well, I mean he had the typical morning reaction, but I don't think men need to be in bed with a woman for that to happen."

Lucius wiped the tears from her face.

"So Mr. Weasley is assuming that because he got you drunk when you were seventeen and you allowed your two best friends certain liberties, that you would allow two older men to share your body. Remind me again _why_ he was your friend at one point?"

She shook her head. "I don't think he ever was. I think he's Harry's friend, and I'm Harry's friend. That's the only thing we have in common anymore."

Lucius pulled her into a tight hug. "He was an idiot for not being a better friend to you."

Severus emerged from the floo at that moment.

"I heard what Weasley said." He took the witch and hugged her too, then squished her between himself and Lucius. The blond wizard raised a brow at this behavior since it was sure to remind her of the gossip.

"I have a list of hexes and I need your advice. Do you think that rashes are more disgusting with green spots or with blue veins?"

LMHGSS

Mr. Weasley spent a lot of time in and out of St. Mungo's for the better part of a year…Several of Hermione's other friends got in on the joke, and it was almost a game of who could come up with the next embarrassing dermatitis. Neville Longbottom came up with Lucius' personal favorite, a hex that made the victim break out with seeping green spots every time they lied. Draco included suggestions in his monthly owls. Potter was the most persistent, if nowhere near the most vicious or creative. The former title was held hands down by Ginny Potter nee Weasley (who was a very, very scary little witch). The latter title was held by Severus, to no one's surprise.

Hermione eventfully demanded that her friends and lover end their persecution of the red-headed git.

LMHGSS

Present:

Lucius was alert enough to hear voices again, much to his dismay. He seemed to recall a lot of pain…and a curse. He really would have rather passed along to whatever reward awaited former, partially rehabilitated Death Eaters.

Small, warm fingers were twined with his own.

"Severus…I think he's waking…"

A long-fingered hand brushed his forehead.

"Lucius?"

"Bloody hell Sev…how did you pull me back?"

"I can't take all the credit of course, Hermione played a small role."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at him. "You bloody idiot. You nearly died."

"I know. I realized after the fact that I should have simply pulled one of those dunderhead LE agents into the line of fire instead."

Her tears rolled out of her eyes and she sniffed.

He reached up (it was depressingly difficult to make even the smallest movements…lifting his arm left him weary!). He brushed the tears away.

"Severus, you aren't taking proper care of your witch. Both of you look like hell. I insist that you go curl up and sleep."

"In a little while, old friend."

They didn't ask why, just like he didn't ask them why. They knew. He knew.

Friendship.

_**AN: I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime New Year's Day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and favs! I know this story isn't everyone's brand of vodka…**_

_**Remember folks, this is rated 'M' for content…that means that no one under 18 needs to read it…**_

"Lucius, are you sure you should be out of bed?"

He sniffed. "My son is coming home for the first time in years Hermione, bringing my grandchildren. Allow an old man his peccadilloes and help me out of this bed. The wingback chair in my study will do."

Hermione glared. "First of all, Draco is coming to see you because you nearly died. The reason that he hasn't been back in the past few years is that it's bloody hard to travel with two sets of twins and a set of triplets….you are the one who said it made more sense for you to visit them until the children get older."

Lucius smirked. There was something very satisfying about Draco's large family. Merlin, it was going to be loud having them all in the manor. Lucius couldn't wait.

Hermione levitated him gently to his study. Severus had arranged to meet Draco at the airport. Lucius did not like the idea of his precious family in a muggle contrivance that flew, but it was faster than a ship and Draco didn't seem worried.

Lucius needed to work on getting flying carpets legalized again.

He mused on who he would have to bribe, who might be manipulated, and how much gold it would cost until he felt a warm blanket being tucked around his knees.

"For Merlin's sake woman. I'm old but I'm not doddering yet."

Hermione snorted. "I'll thank you to stop referring to yourself as old Lucius. My lover is only four years younger than you…"

Lucius smirked. "A fact that no doubt surprises him as much as it does me on occasion. What shocks me most is that my old friend hasn't bound you to him in every way. Not very Slytherin of him, I must say…giving you the opportunity to get away."

She blushed.

"Has he not broached the subject at all?"

She sat in the wingback chair next to him and snagged one of his special cookies from the tin on the table. She chewed it completely before she answered.

"This does not go past us Lucius."

He nodded. She should know that if he thought it should go further it would. He might be partially reformed, but he was still Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't think Severus wants to marry…at all."

She said it in a small voice that pricked his heart. She and Severus had dated for a year and they'd lived together for nearly two. His old friend was happier than he'd ever been, but he was comfortable with the way things were.

"If you want something more Hermione, you should tell him."

She shook her head. "Early on he made a lot of comments about marriage…and knowing his family history…"

Ah.

Tobias Snape had been an abusive bastard. He'd 'disappeared' when Severus was fourteen after a particularly brutal summer vacation. Lucius wondered if Severus knew deep down what had happened to the violent cur who had fathered him. There were deaths that Lucius Malfoy regretted. Tobias Snape wasn't one of them.

"Hermione…talk to him. Wait until Draco is gone if you must, but talk to him. I can tell this is eating away at you, and trust me, it will poison your relationship if you don't."

It was good advice. His own mother had given him similar advice when he and Cissy had been forced into marriage. Even with a friendship as a base and open communication, forcing sex into the equation was an unmitigated disaster. He had tried to make their marriage bed less…repulsive to her…but it hadn't worked. When Draco was born they had gratefully avoided any mention of the activities that produced him, and bonded over their mutual love for their son.

There had been a few times over the years when they had tried again, but by the time their son was seven, he had stopped initiating sex with Narcissa, and he never visited her bed again. He wondered sometimes, if her new husband was truly her husband in every sense.

He shivered and Hermione lit a fire in the hearth.

He glared at her. "There's nothing wrong with my wand."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I can't wait to see the children."

Did he detect a hint of…envy?

"Draco is very lucky to have such a large family."

He didn't see how the boy kept his mind actually, but judging by the grin on his face, he seemed to be happy.

Hermione smiled. "I'm not sure I'd want that…especially not so close together…"

Lucius grinned at her. "What, a passel of blonds running about your skirts doesn't appeal to you?" What the hell did he just say?

She chuckled. "I doubt my children will be blond."

Not with Severus as the father they wouldn't. He tried to imagine a young Snape.

"I cannot do it."

Hermione looked at him with mild concern.

"I cannot imagine what a child born of you and Severus Snape would look like. I keep trying but all I see is Severus scowling at me."

Hermione laughed.

"You're trying to imagine a son. Try a girl…a baby girl with black ringlets, my nose…"

"Of course…"

She sniffed. "I happen to like his nose, on him, but on a daughter…"

"Obviously."

"And his eyes are lovely."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

She smirked. Lucius laughed to himself. She did the signature Malfoy smirk nearly as well as Draco now. Truly, he was corrupting her.

"Severus is sleeping with me, I'm afraid he's had to make a few concessions. If I admire his masculine beauty, he just has to put up with it."

"You are the only woman I've ever known who admired his masculine beauty, as you put it."

She laughed. "I'm the only woman you've ever noticed admiring his beauty. You were too busy admiring your own."

"I am a rather lovely specimen." He was not. His hair was ragged from the curse (it had caused it to fall out in great clumps…), and even magic would have a hard time healing the whelps on his body without scaring. It hardly mattered, despite appearances, he wasn't a particularly vain man…but he would be happy to have his sleek blond mane back again.

Hermione just grinned at him and fluffed his pillow. Then she kissed his cheek softly. "You are."

He closed his eyes and focused on her perfume. Everything in his home was picking up the scent of her, day in, day out. It was a small comfort, but a comfort none the less.

LMHGSS

"I just want to know father…"

"She is my friend. She's in a relationship with Severus, and acts as hostess here at the manor whenever there is a need. All three of us work at the department of mysteries, though we're currently taking a sabbatical…"

"Because you were nearly killed throwing yourself in front of a curse…for her."

Lucius sighed. "Draco, I owe Severus more than I can ever repay. He did many things to protect you and your mother when my mistakes put you in danger…and he's is my friend. I want him to be happy. They live here because I insist on it…I think I'd go mad rattling around in this place alone."

His son looked contrite.

"No Draco, don't. You have a life, a good one. I want that for you. My work at the ministry has redeemed the family name a bit, perhaps even enough for you to consider sending your children to Hogwarts in a few years…but England is not safe enough for more than visits just yet. I won't have you putting your family in danger."

He grinned at his son.

"I am well, and since Severus and Hermione managed to save me, I'll go on working toward my goals for the family."

"Don't you want anything for yourself father?"

He smirked. "What? A second marriage and another family? It would be rather confusing to future historians if I had grandchildren who were older than a new child…"

Yes. Yes, he wanted that. But he didn't want it enough to throw away what he had.

"I would be quite content if Severus would simply give up the ghost and marry Hermione. I'm sure having a young Snape around, melting cauldrons before she could walk would keep me amused."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You not only have them married, you've decided that they should have a girl first…"

Lucius smiled, remembering what Hermione had said. "A little girl, with black ringlets…black eyes…and Hermione's nose of course."

Draco laughed. "Let's hope." He cleared his throat. "Speaking of that…"

Lucius laughed. "Don't tell me your wife is with child again?"

Draco nodded, half-sheepish, half-proud.

"Merlin's beard boy…I know I taught you the proper contraception charms…you've already got a full Quidditch team."

SSHGLM

Severus nearly choked the next morning.

"Draco…you'll damage her health."

Samantha grinned at them from across the table.

"I'm fine. My family has a series of potions that help with this sort of thing…but we didn't mean to get pregnant again so quickly!"

Draco kissed his wife. "Truly, she seems alright…and we will be taking precautions from now on. Can't let anything happen to my Samantha." He ran his hand down to her stomach.

Hermione looked away. Lucius caught it and caught Severus' eye.

LMHGSS

Hermione and Draco were helping Samantha put the children to bed when Lucius finally found himself alone with his old friend.

"You've seen how Hermione looks at the children."

Severus looked up from the book he was reading. He turned the page.

"How do you think she looks at them?"

Lucius sighed. "Bloody hell, Severus. She looks at Draco's family with envy."

The look on Severus' face was stricken.

"I know. It's only a matter of time."

The sorrow in his voice stopped Lucius in his tracks.

"Only a matter of time until what happens exactly?"

"Until she leaves for someone young and brilliant who can give her all the things she deserves of course. I have no idea why she's put up with me and my foul moods this long."

Lucius snorted inelegantly. "Neither do I, come to that."

Severus' face did not change.

"Come now, surely you give the girl more credit than that. None of the rest of us have your insufferable martyr's complex old boy. Generally when we're in a relationship, it's because it makes us happy…barring pure blooded marriages of course."

Severus sniffed, well aware of the relationship between Lucius and his ex-wife.

"There is no reason why you cannot offer the witch everything that she truly wants. Marry her, start a family, move away from me if necessary. You've earned that and more my friend. I keep you here out of selfish need, but you shouldn't let it stand in the way of your happiness…."

Severus snorted. "Don't you think I'm rather too long in the tooth for all that?"

"No." Lucius was blunt. Sometimes it was the only way to get through to Severus Snape, especially Snape with a martyr complex. "I think you are scared that you'll ruin everything if you move forward."

Severus snapped his book shut. "You're one to talk Lucius. For the first time in your life you are free to do whatever you want…and what are you doing?"

He poured himself a drink. He could tell this was going to take at least one firewhiskey. Severus accepted his drink without changing his facial expression.

"I am atoning for my mistakes the only way I know how. I am rebuilding the family name with my work at the Ministry, and I am clinging to the comfort of having my oldest friend and the woman he ought to marry as fixtures in my life. I have had my chance….granted, with Narcissa, it wasn't much of a chance, but Draco has been a joy to me, and the grandchildren are a source of never-ending amusement. What should I be doing?"

"You aren't living." He took a long drink. He needed to get the conversation back on track. This was about Severus, not him after all….

"You know how you said that Hermione would leave you for someone young and brilliant?"

Severus nodded, jaw tight, expecting a shattering blow via words.

Lucius did not roll his eyes. Deep down, despite everything he'd accomplished, Severus was the same boy he'd been all those years ago…Lucius' voice was gentle.

"I hate to tell you this old friend, but people of your caliber aren't that thick on the ground. Have you ever met a witch like her?" Severus shook his head, confused. Of course he hadn't, Hermione was without peer.

"Then consider that perhaps she has never met anyone like you. I never have."

He grabbed Severus' shoulder.

"If you let her get away, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Especially when giving the witch what she wants would make you happy too. Can you honestly tell me you don't want to mark her as yours…put that ring on her finger so all and sundry know that she chose you over every other man on the planet?"

A darkly possessive look crossed Severus' face. "The thought had occurred to me, just once or twice mind you…"

Lucius tossed back the rest of his drink and laughed. "Once or twice a day for how long?"

He felt himself droop. He was weary. "Severus, I am done for the day, I think…would you make my excuses?"

Severus wrapped a long arm around him. "I will, after I see you to your room. Your meddling makes you seem more yourself but it's only been a few weeks…"

Severus did finish his thought. They were men, Slytherin men… they didn't finish those kinds of thoughts. Lucius waved Severus away once he was at his room.

"I'm fine. Don't mollycoddle me. Leave that to your pretty witch."

Severus snorted.

"You're going to be spoiled rotten by the time you recover."

Lucius smirked. "Why do you think it's taking me so long?"

He closed the door and managed to get into his own bed, not bothering with his clothing…he just vanished them as he fell into bed. Merlin, he was tired.

_**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the early update…I'll try to update again on Thursday, but I'll update PTSD first…Again, hope everyone has a wonderful New Year! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: All things Harry Potter belong to JKR.**_

_**AND…this fic is rated 'M'….if you are under 18, PLEASE go read something else.**_

Draco, Samantha and the children left the next week, and Lucius felt their loss. He badgered Hermione and Severus until they went back to work, but he missed them too.

"Get used to it old boy…they'll be gone soon enough."

He snapped at the house elves and huffed about the manor until they returned.

Severus groaned. "Sweet Circe, if I never see another pile of paperwork in triplicate again it will be too soon."

Hermione grumbled something about a long hot bath as Lucius handed his old friend a drink.

"Tansy, take Ms. Granger a glass of wine, won't you?"

The little elf nearly hopped up and down with excitement. "And some chocolates?"

Lucius grinned. "You know best…"

She disappeared without another word.

Severus was making inroads on his firewhiskey.

"Any reasonable reason they had their two best field agents filling out paperwork?"

Severus snorted at the question. "No…it's one of Peterson's petty revenges."

"Who pissed in his porridge?"

"He seems to think we did, though he ought to know I'm much more likely to slip him a deadly poison."

"Let me guess, he's offended that you took leave to care for me."

Severus tossed back the rest of his drink. "That was approved by the department head…"

"So the real problem is that Peterson was reminded that he's not a feudal overlord with delusions of grandeur."

Lucius refilled their glasses.

Severus snorted. "Oh no. Based on today's performance, I'd say he has delusions enough."

"Whatever will you do?"

Hermione entered in her dressing gown, wet ringlets cascading down her back. "I'm thinking a confundus when he's close to a cliff…"

Both men chuckled as she bent to kiss Severus and patted Lucius' arm on her way to refill her wineglass.

Severus eyed her hungrily. "I thought you were soaking in a bath…"

She smiled at her lover mischievously. "I changed my mind and took a shower. I knew that you two were down here and I didn't want to be left out."

Lucius let his pale brows rise. "May I offer you a whiskey then?" It must have been a _very_ bad day.

She tossed back her head and laughed, the music of it filling the room. "I'll stick to wine. I didn't want to miss the snarky comments and the urbane threats of violence."

The witch sat down beside her lover, snuggled into the side of his body. Lucius pulled her feet into his lap. Severus put his whiskey down and started massaging her shoulders. Lucius removed her slippers. She was groaning within moments.

"You two can just keep doing that for the next thousand years or so."

Severus kissed her neck. "You, my darling, are spoiled rotten."

She looked absolutely smug and said nothing at all to defend herself.

Lucius raised her foot slightly as he pressed his thumbs into her heel. He kept his eyes on her face, ignoring the trim ankle and the delicious curve of her leg under the silk.

Lucius had switched his attention to the other foot when Tansy announced dinner. He joined them in the dining room after washing his hands.

Hermione was twirling pasta around her fork. "Did Draco floo-call this afternoon?"

Lucius smiled. "He and his family arrived safely…though I don't think they'll be taking the air-thing again…the twins had a burst of spontaneous magic during the flight, and Draco had to obliviate a couple of muggles."

Hermione frowned. "I'm glad it worked out…magical overload can short out all the instruments in an airplane…it could have been very dangerous." They finished the meal quickly.

Lucius nodded. "I'll be well enough to visit them next time. The healers said I could go back to work at the Ministry next month…" He grinned at them. "As soon as Peterson works through his wounded pride."

Severus snorted. "If he doesn't change his tune tomorrow he's going to damage more than his pride by the end of the week. I have no tolerance for dolts. The Ministry needs us more than we need them." Severus poured himself another firewhiskey and poured one for Lucius too.

Lucius nursed his drink but found himself tiring within an hour. He was annoyed with himself. He was going to have to start taking an afternoon nap like a child or an old man if he wanted to make it through the evenings…

Hermione noticed his drooping shoulders and nudged Severus.

She knelt in front of his chair and stroked his hair back. "You need to rest."

Lucius leered playfully at the witch. "I'll go to bed if you join me."

Severus snorted. "What do you plan to do old man, drool on her?"

Lucius grinned at his friend. "Is that what she likes? That does explain her attraction to you…"

Hermione chuckled and moved under his arm. "We'll both put you to bed or you'll never go."

Lucius smiled down. "Aw mother…five more minutes?"

Severus wrapped a long arm around his shoulders. "Not another second young man."

They were outside his chambers within moments.

Lucius looked at his friends. "Very well, you tyrants…I'll bid you both good night."

Hermione shook her head. "No you don't. We'll tuck you in properly."

The witch led the way into his rooms, rummaged through his wardrobe and handed him a bundle of nightclothes. "Do you need help?"

Lucius snorted. "Your lover will be very irritated with me if I say yes."

Severus moved closer. "Her lover would be the one helping you dress."

Lucius chuckled. "In that case, no, I'll manage on my own. Why don't you go to your own bed?"

Hermione took Severus' hand. "We'll wait outside. Call us in when you're ready."

"I hardly need a nanny." They stepped out. Lucius sighed and pulled his outer robes off. He'd been sleeping naked so he wouldn't have to do more than vanish his robes at the end of each day. Yes, it cost him in clothing, but he had plenty of gold; after nearly dying feeling self-reliant was priceless.

"Lucius, are you done yet?" He cursed under his breath and vanished the rest of his clothing. He grumbled as he pulled on the white nightshirt and matching pants. He practically fell into bed, panting slightly. Merlin, he was still weak.

He wrestled the heavy coverlet out of the way and managed to lie down before Severus walked in.

Severus smirked at him. "Are you decent?"

Lucius smirked back. "Not in the least. Why don't you let your pretty witch tuck me in?"

Hermione followed Severus into the room. She sat on the edge of his bed and stoked his head. He felt like purring.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You're doing too much. Are you sure you don't want either me or Severus to take a few more days off?"

Lucius grimaced. "And face the wrath of Peterson? Don't be absurd. I have an entire army of house elves my dear…"

Hermione cut him off. "And you can and do order them to ignore your best interest. You can do that to me or Severus."

"I order…you just ignore me beautifully. Are you sure you weren't a cat in a former life?"

She smoothed the blankets around his torso.

"I can neither confirm nor deny the allegation."

Severus chuckled quietly and reached around Hermione to pat his arm.

"Sleep in tomorrow morning. Don't push so hard or we'll both take off and nag you until you are better."

Lucius sighed as his eyelids drooped. "What would Peterson say to that?"

Hermione snorted. "Peterson can go hang. If you need us here, this is where we'll be."

Lucius reached up and cupped her cheek. Severus pushed an annoying hunk of half-grown hair out of Lucius' face.

"Severus, isn't there anything that will make my confounded hair grow back? It's especially bothersome at night."

His old friend looked down as he stroked his brow. "I'll check my books tomorrow…perhaps I missed something."

Lucius snorted. "As if you'd miss anything in a book."

The witch looked up at her wizard. "It does seem rather unlikely…."

Lucius made a shooing motion with his hands. "Off with you. I'm tucked in, safe and sound and I promise to close my eyes and seek my virtuous rest if you'll only leave…"

Severus pulled the warm weight of the witch away from him. He leered at his old friend. "As if your rest is ever virtuous."

"I should hope not. I wasn't a Hufflepuff after all."

_**AN: I'll update again this weekend. My daughter has her first basketball game Saturday so I can't be more specific than that.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This story is building slower than I expected…(I'm chomping at the bit to post something new, but I refuse to have three stories going at once, I'd go mad). That said, there are at least two chapters left…I say 'at leas't because I have two chapters planned and roughed out, but those of you who know me know I tend to add chapters to my original estimates. **_

_**It's rated 'M'…oh forget it…if you're still reading it at this point another warning from me won't do a darn bit of good.**_

Lucius woke abruptly the next morning after an enlightening dream.

"Damn, damn, damn."

His body was thrumming, and even through his embarrassment, he had to admit why.

He wanted the witch.

"Damn, damn, damn…"

Tansy, the head elf at the manor, eyed him reproachfully as she delivered his breakfast. Lucius sighed.

His best friend's lover.

All other considerations aside, he could barely wash and feed himself. He looked down at the visible welts on his body. He was turning into one of those randy old bastards that lusted after younger witches.

He'd had lovers…young nubile witches, the occasional lusty wife of another wizard…that widow in Surrey…he'd chosen them carefully, bedded them, and left them when interest waned on either side. There was no emotion, no attachment…just decent sex with a willing partner…the fulfillment of a nagging, physical need.

The past four years he'd met regularly with a discreet divorcee who was a few years older than himself and in excellent shape. She cared little or nothing for him as a person, wasn't interested in his wealth…she was an Auror. She wanted a lover with skill who could keep their trysts quiet. The wizarding word still looked at a woman's sex life if she were unmarried…having the affair known might limit her rise at the Ministry. He'd ended the arrangement months before the accident, the sex had grown to be a chore and he found he'd rather spend time with people who mattered. He was spoiled after living and working Severus and Hermione for years. He was accustomed to rational conversation, friendly banter, and people who gave a damn about him because he was Lucius…not because of his last name or the fortune that went with it.

"Damnation and hellfire."

There was nothing for it. He'd simply have to find another lover. He'd spent most of his life with his emotional needs satisfied by one woman and his physical needs met by another. There was no difference in this…he'd known for some time that he was emotionally invested in the witch…it shouldn't surprise him that he wanted her on other levels as well…she was passionate and full of life…and he wanted to be near that fire.

Perhaps he should contact a discreet brothel…surely a high-end establishment could provide him with a vivacious and engaging companion interested in a few hours of mutual pleasure. He tried to imagine the scene…a French château, a fine wine on the sideboard, perhaps music…but the mystery courtesan morphed into Hermione almost as soon as she entered his mind's eye.

"Merlin…I am in trouble."

**LMHGSS**

Lucius decided that going down to dinner was a bad idea in light of his new understanding. All of his motivations were suspect. He had Tansy invite Severus up to his rooms, but he stayed in bed.

"Lucius, are you well? Hermione was worried."

He sighed. He needed to stay away from the witch until he was in control of his baser instincts.

"I need a favor old friend…and you can't tell Hermione."

Severus frowned at him. "I can't imagine what you could possibly need that I'd want to hide from her."

"I need you to go to a brothel and bring me a girl."

Severus looked like he'd swallowed a live fish. "No."

"Severus…"

"Lucius, that the most ridiculous idea you've ever had…and that includes the pureblood bullshit you spouted at Hogwarts. You're a respected member of the business community, you have a contract with the Department of Mysteries; your son is speaking to you. If the papers found out they'd crucify you. You've been alone before…"

"It's different this time. I don't want a lover…simply a release. I'll wait until I'm well enough to go myself…you are right, it was unfair of me to ask. You have more to lose than I do…"

"Why the sudden need for a lover? Have you been spending all of your time reading Playwizard since we've gone back to work?"

Lucius chortled. "Hardly."

Severus smirked. "I thought being hard was the problem…or is not being hard that is the issue?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "The truth is I'm a bit randy and I don't want to be around your sweet little witch until I've taken care of the issue."

_Well, that was part of the truth anyway. No need to tell Severus that the 'issue' was caused by the witch in question._

Severus laughed. "She's no blushing violet. True, she was a virgin when we…"

Lucius felt his mouth drop open. "You're joking."

"I rarely joke…most of my humor is dispersed in the form of sarcasm."

"I would have thought Weasley or Krum…"

"Stop it Lucius, you're making me ill…"

He couldn't help himself. "How was it?"

The dark man sighed. "You pick now to ask questions about sex?"

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. "It was intense, mind-blowing…amazing. Being the first and only one to touch her…it's like a page from someone else's life."

Lucius smiled. It was so odd to feel such envy, and at the same time, such joy. "I'm glad. The only virgin I've ever been with was Cissa…and that's a memory I wish I could obliviate."

Severus shuddered. "How did you stay with her all those years?"

Lucius shrugged. "There wasn't much choice, old boy. Once she produced an heir, father looked the other way when I had the occasional lover…he knew the score…used to grouse that he'd chosen the wrong Black sister for me…"

Severus chuckled. "I would have chewed my arm off to get away from Bella if I'd been shackled to her."

Lucius shivered. "Too right. And Andromeda fell in love and thumbed her nose at the lot of us. Wish I'd had that kind of courage…but then I wouldn't have Draco." He studied his oldest friend and changed the subject. "You know Hermione thinks you don't want to marry at all."

"Why would she think that?"

"You'd have to ask her…but you should hurry. If you lollygag much longer I'll ask her to marry me, just to keep her around."

Severus snorted. "Ah yes…your altruism knows no bounds."

Lucius inclined his head regally, knowing the effect was marred by his ragged hair.

Severus stood up. "Now get off your arse and get dressed for dinner. It doesn't do to keep our lady waiting."

**LMHGSS**

She was sitting in the middle of a veritable fortress of file folders. She smiled at him as he walked in. "Did you know that there are over two hundred different variations of legal marriage in the wizarding world?"

Lucius cocked his head at the little witch. "Why are you researching the marriage laws?" Surely there was a more subtle (or more likely, a more direct) way to bring up the subject with Severus…preferably when they were alone.

She jotted down something as she spoke. Severus handed him a cup of tea and wordlessly levitated a cup out of Hermione's way as she absently reached for a file. "I'm working on a counter-charm for a set of cursed wedding rings…four of them. Apparently polygamy was something of a fad in the Wizarding world during the Crusades. In fact, there isn't a combination of witches and wizards that isn't legal under one statute or another…"

Lucius took a sip of his tea. "The Wizarding world has survived with a relatively small breeding population. The inheritance laws are fairly strait forward…as long as you have a single heir and no other living relatives." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know why there is a law on the books for a non-connubial marriage between siblings requiring no less than two other non-related members…"

Lucius snorted. "That one is Roman relic. In order to keep the assets within the family line, the brother would 'marry' his sister and have children with a concubine or, if the male heir was unable to produce children, he would allow his sister to bear heirs from a lover." Hermione was flipping through files as he spoke. "The magical world just absorbed any marriage laws and customs we came in contact with. Under Gaelic law, a witch had a legal right to take as many lovers as she could feed and provide for over any given winter. And then there are the binding ceremonies…most of them are nothing but unbreakable vows preformed instead of a wedding ceremony."

"I wonder if I should cross-reference…"

Severus sighed. "You're over-researching again love. No doubt you can break the curse with nothing but the information at your finger-tips."

"Oh, I've already done it. The curse was foreign, Spanish or rather, Moorish in origin, placed on the rings in 1278 or thereabouts, when a certain witch was married to a foreign prince with an entire harem of wives. She was unwilling to allow any bloodline but her own to continue, she wove a curse into the wedding bands. Fatal accidents have plagued the bloodline, but since the ring sets weren't used in every generation no one caught on to the curse in the heirlooms until the jazz age when the heir of the family held an engagement party on an ocean liner. Everyone except the prospective groom drowned. Apparently that tipped them off that something was carrying a powerful curse. The rings have been waiting for someone to get around to breaking the curse since the family brought them into the Department in 1929."

Severus muttered "I'm going to hex Peterson."

Hermione turned her head, somewhat surprised. "Why? Researching the marriage laws wasn't nearly as boring as doing paperwork."

Severus shot Lucius a look. Peterson was baiting them by putting the witch on the scent of 'alternative marriage options.' Lucius nodded. The little man was going to require a strong message so he didn't upset their little lioness. If she figured out the man was using work to subtly mock them, there was no telling if they'd be able to piece Peterson back together. The man obviously had forgotten that he wasn't just dealing with Slytherins (who would take revenge, never doubt that) but he was also baiting a lion…and the results were rather messy when small, slow, stupid animals pulled on their whiskers.

Peterson would get his, but for now…Lucius grinned at his old friend, enjoying his discomfort. "Oh, I don't know Severus. I find the intricacies of the marriage laws fascinating. Did any particular arrangement catch your eye Hermione?"

She laughed. "Well, it does amaze me that a society that still judges single females based on the status of their hymen has such a plethora of available options." Her eyes focused on something far away.

"Do you think that is why the rumors about the three of us were so persistent and so mean spirited?"

Oh yes…Peterson would have to be dealt with quickly.

_**AN: I'll try to update Wednesday (as long as Severus and Lucius cooperate). **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I'm posting two chapters today…I think it will be a smoother read if I do…**_

Lucius waved his wand at his cravat and nodded as it tied itself neatly under his chin in a proper knot. He considered his appearance in the long cheval mirror. He'd given in and had a barber in to do what he could for his hair. The standard hair-growth potions would interfere with his continued recovery, so there was little choice but to cut it. The short cut reminded him of the style his son had worn during the war. It didn't look terrible precisely, but it felt wrong.

There was an angry red welt on the right side of his jaw from the cheekbone down his neck, just surface damage, but it looked amusingly like Severus's scar from Nagini. Part of the curse had been intended to boil his internal organs. It abraded just the first few layers of skin before Hermione halted it. Any other damage was hidden under his expensive robes. He smirked in the mirror. The scar just made him that much more intimidating…which was quite perfect for today's errand.

Tansy offered him his cane and he took it. It was less than a week after Peterson's volley at Hermione. He was still weaker than he liked, but Severus had allowed him a modified pepper-up potion for the occasion. Severus was also keeping the witch out of the office whilst Lucius visited. Peterson knew he was safe enough from hexes because of his position. He was. But it was a matter of a floo call, a four-day wait, and a small bag of gold for Lucius to find the means to ruin their supervisor.

He swept into Peterson's office at lunch, knowing that the man rarely left the department to eat. This day was no different. His mousy head was bent over a stack of documents.

"Lucius, I wasn't aware you were back from sick leave." Peterson sneered slightly. He'd never made a secret of his dislike. He claimed it was because the blond man was a former death eater. Lucius had always suspected that it had more to do with the Malfoy gold.

He answered with an unwarranted amount of hail-fellow-well-met warmth in his voice. If the man hadn't been a dunderhead, that alone would have tipped him off. "I'm not back, Nigel. It would be terribly rude to come back without informing you. No, I'm here about a small irregularity one of my people found when they were investigating something for the family business." Remind the man that he was working at the Ministry because it helped the family image, not because it was necessary for him to actually work.

"My man was following one of our employees and happened to take a few shots of you…."

That was a lie. The private investigator had followed Peterson to the underground club exclusively for wizards who preferred wizards. It was a well-known subset, but it wasn't talked about in proper society. Then the investigator had hired an extremely good looking young man to act as the proper bait…the result was a set of photographs that would ruin Peterson's career (and most likely his marriage) if they came to light.

He handed the folder to the dumpy little man. "Malfoy industries will have to let your young companion go of course."

Peterson glared at him. "That's so hypocritical of you, and so typical. You and Snape are so open it's bloody sickening. You follow the man around like a puppy…"

Lucius kept himself from gaping (Malfoys did not gape). He did laugh. Peterson thought he was following Snape? Severus had worked at Hogwarts for nearly twenty years and he'd never felt the inclination to spend every moment _there_.

"My relationship with Severus, while none of your business, has never been physical…not that it bothers me particularly one way or another…but the rest of wizarding society doesn't agree…outside of the bounds of matrimony of course." All warmth left his voice. "I noticed that you assigned Ms. Granger a task that led to her thorough examination of Wizarding marriage laws."

He caught the other man's muddy brown eye. "My dear friends have sacrificed more for the wizarding world than you and I could imagine. The rumors about their relationship are a lot like these pictures…" He fanned out the most damning of the shots. "They aren't an issue for me, but they could ruin a life quicker than you could say Hufflepuff." He caught the man's eye again and smiled like a shark and filled his voice with the false warmth once more. "I just thought you should have the negatives old boy…there's no need to harm people without good reason, is there?" They both knew that Lucius had copies of the pictures. Peterson looked at him with thinly disguised dislike and something else…had the man really thought that Lucius was openly living with his male lover with the witch as a beard? Severus was going to have kittens.

**LMHGSS**

Severus laughed uproariously when Lucius told him about Peterson's assumption.

"And who did he think was taking care of Hermione's needs?"

Lucius shrugged. "I suppose he thought she was a poor naïve female who had no idea that such things existed. A pure-blood female might still be uninformed of that terrible perversion at the age of six and twenty." Severus snorted at that evaluation of his lady-love. "Really, Peterson is his own worst enemy. In truth, I neither know nor care what he thought. He'll mind his manners from now on." Lucius smirked. "I denied any physical relationship between the two of us of course, but you still may want to watch his hands at work." He smirked at Severus' expression. "The man's a tad smitten with you."

Severus pinched his nose, irritated. "Why didn't you just tell him that you are the crazy possessive sort?"

Lucius examined his nails. "Because, I'd rather watch the bloodshed if Hermione catches him."

**LMHGSS**

Hermione was perhaps less naive about the goings on that she appeared on the surface. Severus and Lucius found themselves cornered by the determined little witch the next day.

"What did you do to Peterson? And why didn't you let me in on it?"

She had her hand on one hip, glaring up at them. She was adorable. Damn it.

Lucius sighed and exchanged a glance with Severus. It wouldn't do any good to prevaricate. She'd get it out of them eventually.

Severus started with the obvious. "Peterson's a Slytherin."

She tapped her foot, unimpressed.

Lucius continued. "He assigned you the cursed rings so that you would research some of the more outlandish marriage options. It was his way of implying that Severus and I were carrying on an affair behind your back."

Her mouth opened…and closed.

She tossed her curly head back and burst into delighted laughter. "I would never forgive the two of you if you were carrying on and didn't invite me."

Severus smirked. Lucius felt his face redden.

He tried to reassure the witch. "It's nothing but Peterson's dirty mind."

She snickered. "Oh, not just his. Half the female Unspeakables practically drool over the idea of the two of you. That's one of the reasons those rumors persist."

Severus kissed the witch. Lucius had an excellent view of their lips and Severus' hand moving to palm Hermione's breast. He felt his heart-rate rise. They'd never been so…intimate in front of him. Severus caught his eye with a questioning look as he moved away from her.

Hermione swatted at her paramour playfully.

Lucius tried to swallow as she caught his eye. He was desperately afraid of what she'd see on his face. It didn't do for a Malfoy to show such unabashed need, especially when there was no chance of that need being assuaged.

He tried to clear his throat. Severus clapped him on the shoulder. "Peterson's taken care of. This calls for a drink."

He nodded as he led the way into his study. It called for more than one drink.

_**AN: The next chapter will be up shortly! WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: You know how I've been telling everyone who would listen that this story is rated M? This chapter is why! It contains fairly explicit sex between three people. If you are under 18 DO NOT READ!**_

Severus had served their favored drinks. They were sitting on what had become their favorite couch in the house. It was actually a large, over-stuffed leather loveseat, but it was just large enough for the three of them…as long as no one minded their thighs pressing against one another.

At the moment it appeared that no one did.

Severus had one long arm around the back of the seat. He was tall enough to drape it comfortingly across both Lucius and Hermione. The witch was snuggled in between them.

Severus continued to pet Hermione as Lucius watched. She touched Lucius much the same as she normally did, but the feeling was different tonight.

Apparently his old friend had picked up on his interest and had found a previously un-mined vein of exhibitionism. Severus was generally intensely private…but he was obviously enjoying Lucius' rapt fascination as he teased his lover…nothing explicit, just lingering caresses in socially acceptable places…but he watched Lucius while he touched her.

At the moment her face was buried in Lucius' chest while Severus had loosened her robes enough to massage her neck. His fingers were actually brushing Lucius' chest and the witch's breasts were pressed against him. Thanks to the liquor he was only semi-hard. If he'd been sober he would have cum in his pants like some untried boy.

Severus moved from massaging the witch's neck to her breasts. She arched backward, giving him a perfect view. Her nipples were hard against the cloth of her robe, her face was glowing. She liked the idea that he was watching her.

Lucius groaned. He clasp Severus' wrist.

Silver eyes met black.

"Severus…"

The dark man kissed him chastely. Lucius looked up, shocked.

"We belong together…you, me, her…it isn't right with only two of us, but with all three…"

"I don't know…you know I've never…"

Hermione covered the hand that wrapped around Severus' wrist. "This is a first for all of us…why don't we go to the bedroom and get comfortable and see what feels right? If nothing else, I want to touch you…I know how I want the night to end. I want to fall asleep between the two of you."

Severus nodded.

How could he deny them? He knew; in that moment that he didn't just want the witch. He wanted Severus too.

He leaned forward and kissed the dark man's lips with a soft brush of skin.

"Very well then…take me to bed."

**LMHGSS**

They were a bit tipsy but the managed to get to Severus and Hermione's wing well enough. Severus seemed to want to hold on to both of them. Lucius was shocked to find that he didn't mind.

They finally arrived at the bedroom. Hermione sighed and removed her outer robes immediately, leaving her in a fetching silk camisole and boy shorts. Her clever little fingers removed Lucius' robes quickly, his white button down shirt and slacks followed. Severus had removed his own robes and was watching the progress.

He pulled Lucius to the bed. "You're tired."

Lucius laughed. "I've had a bit much firewhiskey and I'm still as weak as a day-old hippogriff. We should have waited to do this."

Severus ran his long fingers over his skin in a soothing motion. "This doesn't have to be anything more than sleep if that's what you want. Hermione and I will be able to feel you close to us…we'll know that you are safe."

"Severus, if you're doing this out of a sense of…obligation…" The last word hung in the air like an executioner's ax.

Hermione climbed to his other side. "Not obligation…realization. You nearly died, love…it made us…both of us realize how much you mean to us."

He wrapped his arm around the witch and hugged her tightly. It was a small scrap of normalcy. He kissed her forehead.

"So if I wanted to go to sleep, we'd all just lie down and sleep?"

Severus smirked. "We'd let you sleep…and we'd eventually join you."

Lucius looked at them. "How do we even start this?"

Hermione whispered. "Like this."

She rose to her knees and kissed him, teasing his lips with soft nips and lingering licks. Very quickly her tongue was plundering his mouth and he was holding her small frame flush with his bare chest.

She pulled away as Severus moved closer. Lucius examined the other man, checking for signs that he was secretly upset.

His black eyes were troubled. "The two of you are so beautiful." He sighed.

Hermione pulled the dark man close and Lucius held him securely to his chest. Lucius kissed his neck, surprised that he would be comfortable with such a show of affection. Severus leaned back and Hermione moved to kiss his thin lips.

She whispered "I love you."

He smirked and kissed her. "I know."

She and Lucius laughed.

Lucius pulled them all back to the headboard and kept Severus snuggled to his chest. This wasn't hard. It was a relief to touch him like this, to kiss and hug him and finally, finally hold him when he showed those rare moments of vulnerability.

Hermione caught his eye and grinned. She started kissing Severus with intent, pushing his dark head into Lucius' chest. Lucius kissed the other man's temple and held him firmly as Hermione continued her siege on his lips. Lucius wrapped his other arm around her slender figure, pulling her tight against Severus.

His hand found her pert little bum and he ran his fingers over it as Severus occupied his hands in her knickers.

The witch was quickly aroused. Severus smirked at Lucius and nuzzled his neck. "Eagar isn't she? We need to move to continue." Lucius kissed Severus softly. "Do you get to taste her first or shall I?"

Severus laughed. "I do. You've always been a breast man…and she has the most beautiful set of breasts you've never tasted. It's more than time to rectify that."

Severus pulled her knickers down to reveal a lovely trimmed thatch of moist curls. Lucius pulled the silk top off, sliding the material across her nipples sinuously.

Severus was right. Her breasts were absolute perfect circles. They weren't quite a handful, but they were extremely sensitive; she gasped when he ran the smooth pads of his thumbs over her pebbled nipples. He kissed her pink mouth as Severus kissed her lower lips.

He watched the way Severus kissed her sweet core and approved. Hermione preferred to moan her approval.

Lucius turned his attention to her pert breasts. He was no longer half-erect. His cock was straining against the silk of his boxers, pre-cum soaking the fragile fabric. He licked and nipped at her erect nipples, sucking most of one entire breast into his mouth. He could have spent hours enjoying her but, in between the two of them, they brought the witch twice in what seemed like only a few moments.

Severus pulled him down.

He ran his thumb over her clit as Lucius watched. Her hips bucked. Severus grinned like a kid at Christmas. "She's ready. You've waited longer."

His friend pushed him toward her open, willing body. He looked at Severus again. "Are you sure?"

Severus kissed him, Hermione's taste still on his lips.

Hermione smiled at them. "We're sure. Now that we both know that we love you…and we love you like this…what else can we do?"

Severus moved to kiss Hermione. "Nothing else."

Lucius wished he had his hair to hide his face.

"You know…I feel the same don't you?"

Severus relaxed slightly and Hermione looked relived. "It's good to hear it out loud."

Hermione grinned. "You need to take those off." She motioned to his boxers. They were sticky with pre-cum. He grimaced as he slid them over his hips.

Severus watched as Lucius positioned the tip of his cock in her folds. Lucius wanted to ask again, to make sure he was welcome, but Hermione shifted her hips and he groaned as he sheathed himself inside her.

He buried his face in her neck. This was what he'd been missing. He was inside a woman that he adored. He wiped tears from his eyes and felt Severus cradle his face with one hand. Then they were both kissing his face, hands caressing his skin, and Hermione was moving under him.

Lucius felt her getting closer, her walls tightened and he allowed himself release.

Severus kissed the witch softly and helped Lucius move. "She can cum again with the proper stimulation."

With that he watched as Severus plunged into the witch who arched and moaned wordlessly.

She opened her whiskey-brown eyes and beckoned to him as Severus pounded fiercely into her.

He couldn't believe it when she positioned him so that she could take him into her mouth. She was very gentle, moaning as Severus continued his steady, almost rough pace.

Severus slowed a bit as he watched Hermione's clever mouth slowly coax him to another erection. When he was soft, he was considerably smaller and she could take the entire length of him in her warm mouth. He quickly grew to a size that was unmanageable and she began using her hand as well as her mouth.

He watched as Severus' rhythm changed. He had a full view of their bodies. Severus was flicking her clit with his thumb as he moved in and out of her in hard strokes. She was humming around Lucius' cock as Severus came.

Severus rolled away and she used her hands to urge Lucius to take Severus' place.

She arched as he entered her and Severus moved to toy with her breasts.

He pulled out his wand and Lucius raised a brow as he felt a healing spell wash over all of them.

"That's cheating old boy."

"We're Slytherins."

Hermione was apparently tired of their discussion because she flipped Lucius to his back with a practiced roll of her hips and thighs.

She moved like the lioness that she was, her mane of curls thrown back, back arching, eyes closed.

Severus moved behind her and pressed his body to hers as his hands teased her breasts for Lucius' viewing pleasure.

Her panting cries announced another orgasm.

She fell forward on his chest, spent. He was still inside her. He pulled out as Severus moved to the other side of the witch and cast cleaning spells. Lucius was almost sorry to see the white stains disappear from her thighs. He compensated by taking her left breast in his mouth and deliberately sucking until he left a large, satisfying mark.

Severus smirked and did the same on her right side.

Severus moved the kiss her and nuzzle her neck. Lucius moved up for a kiss of his own.

Hermione sighed happily. "Well that was satisfying."

Severus laughed. "For you witch. I hope you feel up for another round soon. "

"I hope you'll be willing to bring me a healing draft."

Severus summoned one and caressed her face and kissed Lucius' head. "That can be arranged."

_**AN: I swear…this chapter gave me hives! I'm sure I'll see a dozen errors as soon as I post it, but it wouldn't come until the last minute!**_

_**Thanks to dragoon811 for acting as a sounding board…this update wouldn't have happened today without her help! (check her out, you might like her work!) **_

_**I'm not done…I think this needs another chapter and an epilogue. I'll try to update Saturday, but expect another chapter on PTSD first.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: So sorry this was late! I had a headache all weekend and couldn't write a thing! I was planning two chapters, but I think this ends it on the perfect note. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me. Enjoy!**_

Lucius was sore when he woke in his lovers' bed. His face was buried in Hermione's hair, her pert bum flush against his morning erection. He removed her hair from his mouth and sat up so he could see.

Severus was sleeping with the witch's head tucked under his chin. One long arm was resting on the dip of her waist; the other had been under both her and Lucius, holding the two of them close.

All of them carried scars from the war, but Hermione's skin was largely untouched, while Severus was covered in old wounds of every kind. Life had been hard for him…but he looked peaceful as he slept, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Hermione seemed to sense his gaze. She rolled over, exposing her lovely breasts. He took a deep breath. He'd meant to talk with her but he didn't say a word. He simply lowered his head and began to feast on her. Her low moans woke Severus.

"It's too early…"

He didn't let his grumbled complaint stop him from pulling the witch's bum flush against him.

Lucius grinned.

"Never too early." He pulled one of Hermione's legs over his hip and entered her. His thrust pushed her against Severus. The witch moaned as he brought her to a quick orgasm. Severus didn't look in the least bit sleepy. He watched smugly as Lucius emptied himself into _their _witch. He moved his hands to her breasts and started kneading slowly. Lucius didn't want to pull out so he didn't, even when Severus slipped one hand down to work her little pearl.

"Stay in her while I bring her."

Both Lucius and Hermione obeyed.

She came again and Lucius felt the force of her orgasm push him out. Severus entered her. It wasn't a good angle, he couldn't get as much power in his thrusts, but Severus didn't change. Lucius busied himself with kissing the witch, running his hands over both of their bodies, and feasting on her breasts.

The chorus of deep moans from Severus and little mewling cries from Hermione filled the room.

Lucius cast the cleansing charms as they rested, satisfied (for the moment) and languid.

Hermione rolled to her back and pulled their heads down to snuggle at her breasts. She kissed them both and closed her eyes, looking utterly content.

"Severus, you wore the witch out!"

Severus chuckled. Their noses were nearly touching as Hermione held them.

"She should be worn out…last night was…"

"Amazing." She groaned the word. Lucius blushed.

Severus smirked at him, but didn't comment. He'd save that for later.

Lucius ran his hand over the witch's flat stomach. He turned his head slightly and kissed her breast. "I'm assuming that you are on a potion?"

Hermione nodded. "I take the six month potion. Severus will have to make me another batch next month."

Severus slid up and tucked the witch back under his chin. He caressed her face and wrapped his hand around Lucius' head, holding them tight.

"I will if you want me to…but that all depends on where we go from here." He kissed the top of Hermione's head and ran his hand through Lucius' short locks.

"The only thing holding me back was worry for Lucius…I've wanted to make you mine…legally mine…" He cleared his throat, fighting to hold back some emotion. Lucius gripped his arm. Severus smiled down at both of them. "The urge was there before we'd even made love. I'm open to any arrangement the two of you need…but for me…I'd rather be legally married under one of those archaic laws and let Hermione have the children she wants."

Lucius felt his throat close. "Why Severus, I never thought you'd propose."

The dark wizard shrugged with a slight smirk.

Hermione kissed Severus and caught Lucius' face. "Say yes."

What else could he do? "Yes." She laughed and kissed him too.

**LMHGSS**

Lucius paced nervously and gazed longingly at the firewhiskey decanter on the sideboard.

"How the hell are you so calm Severus?"

The dark wizard smirked lightly. "I was a spy Lucius. When stressed, my instinct is to look absolutely at ease."

He grumbled "You are doing an admirable job of it."

Severus barked a nervous laugh. "Glad you think so. Merlin, what's taking so long?"

Lucius sighed. "The healer said we could come back in an hour. I was so sloshed when Draco was born that I didn't see him until the next day."

The gray haired midwife opened the door. "We're getting close. You may return if" she flashed a gimlet stare at both of them "you behave. If either of you threaten to hex me, her, or each other you won't come back."

They nodded.

Severus muttered "I can't believe she put us in time out."

The old witch called back "Believe it."

Hermione was in the middle of another contraction.

When it was over she panted "I missed you."

Severus leaned in and whispered "Blame that dragon of a midwife you chose."

Their wife smirked through the discomfort "You have to have a certain presence to take on both of you…and I have a feeling that twins are going to be a bit of a…." She stopped as another contraction gripped her body. "Circe, that was close!"

The midwife smiled up at them. "I can see the head…one more big push now."

With a loud cry (in spite of being on the most potent pain potion her husband could brew) Hermione pushed her first child into the world. The midwife hastily cleaned the child with her wand and handed the little girl to Severus.

Severus stared into her dark, dark blue eyes. They'd turn black within days. Hermione looked at her daughter as another contraction passed. "She's so beautiful!" She was pale and had a head full of dark curls.

Lucius leaned down and kissed her tiny brow.

The midwife barked at them "Focus Hermione. I need you to push hard on the next one dear."

She gripped Lucius' hand. He leaned down to kiss her brow. "Tired love?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes." She pushed again, and then again. This baby came out crying lustily. The midwife cleaned him.

While his half sister was alabaster skin and dark curls, this child was rosy, with large, light blue eyes. The witch cleaned and healed Hermione as the fathers admired their children, waiting to hand them to their mother, whose impatience was clear on her face.

She sighed happily as the children were placed in her arms. Both had their mother's heart-shaped face, her nose, and the shape of her eyes; both were long for newborns.

Her eyes shined. "Hello little ones, I'm your mum." She kissed her daughter's silk-soft curls. "You are going to be Eileen Granger-Malfoy-Snape." Lucius rolled his eyes at saddling the children will all three surnames. She kissed her blond son. "You are going to be Marcus Granger Snape-Malfoy." She sighed as they began to nuzzle.

"Alright daddies, I'm going to need some help feeding them."

The men grinned as they bent to help with the task…it was chaos, but like everything else in their lives, it seemed that it was better handled together.


End file.
